A Night of A 1000 and more Dreams
by XxObsessxLovexLivexX
Summary: We all know the story of Shahrazad and the 1001 stories she told each night to the king. Some of us know the altered version of that story where Shahrazad is a BOY and he helps maintain the kings level of insanity. Well this is MY altered altered version!


ME: heyyyyyy ya'll!!! Umm so yeah, this is how this fic was born =D. ok here it is:

_It's 10 or so in the night on Monday and I am on my bed reading manga on my iTouch. I see this manga and it was updated at all. So yeah, I thought it would be interesting and such, so I clicked on it. Apperently its based on the Arabian Nights, except it has boy love in it. So, I started blessing the lord; cuz you know, I love shounen-ai and yaoi stuff and I adore the Arabian Nights. Thank you God for the smart mangaka artist who thought of this genius. So anyway, back to the story. I ended up being so engrossed in it that I stayed up ALLLLLL night trying to read it. I cried, laughed and even had some internal bashing on some of the characters. If you read it then you would know of the TWO people I abso-fucking-lutely hate. I didn't finish it when it was time for me to go to school and then I ended up passing out during various classes (Thank god for the friends who helped me wake up before I got in major trouble). I was still determined to finish it, so during study hall, I went to the library and finished it there. I LOVED it. Its still not completed and I hope it will soon =D. Then I thought, "Hey, maybe there's a fanfiction for this!!", and when I went home and took a two hour nap, I went on the computer to see. And guress what? THERE WASN'T ONE!! NOOOOOOO!!! So yeah now I thought even FURTHER (still cant believe my brain didn't explode on impact). "You know what? I'LL MAKE THE FIRST ONE! But it will be Naruto style ^^.Plus I will need some changes into it." So here it is!! I hope you all will enjoy it and if anyone wants to beta it, pleaaase feel free to I thought it would be more fitting to make an ItaNaru out if this, but hey, I like SasuNaru a BIT more…. Sorry T^T _

Disclaimers: I do not own the mangas/anime that are involved in this little fic. Plus, I do not gain responsibility for those who have gained mental or physical injuries/ damages due to bad writing.

Warnings: AU, OOC, Yaoi and shounen-ai, with a hint of yuri if I find it necessary, and all that stuff. BAD WRITING WITHOUT A BETA!!

Summary: We all know the story of Shahrazad and her 1,001 stories to the cruel sultan that had helped saved her life. Some of us know the manga that had been expertly altered by the smart Jun Jin Suk and Han Seung-hee. Their version was Shahrazad as a beautiful boy named Sehara who helps keep the murderous king at a healthy level of insanity. Now, it's my turn to give you the altered of the altered version! NARUTO STYLE!! Of course the quotes will be similar, but ill add some of my own =)

Characters-

Shahrazad, the protagonist of this spiel-----Naruto Uzumaki

King/Sultan Shahryar------Sasuke Uchiha

King Solomon, eldest of the kings -----Itachi Uchiha

King Shazaman, youngest brother of Solomon and Shahryar------Sai

Dunya, the little sister of Sehara with a bit of a brother complex------Sakura Haruno

Jafar, Shahryar's faithful advisor and friend (he's a good guy!) -------Kakashi Hatake

Maseru, Shahryar's body guard/protector and friend-------Gaara Sabaku

Fatima, the widow of the three kings' father and ex-wife of Shahryar WHEREABOUTS UNKNOWN for all YOU know, muahahaha-------Ino Yamanaka

Laila-----Hinata Hyuuga

Other characters will be mentioned in other chapters! ENJOY!!!

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

It is twilight time and Dawn had just fell across the large country of Inferna (1), which is split into three kingdoms: the North; which contained the lands of Sound, Earth, Iron and Mist, the South; the lands of Konoha, Wind, Sky, and Suna, and the Central; the lands of Lightning, Wave, Water, and Snow. They are in peace; for the kings that rule the land are: King Sai (19) of the North, King Sasuke (20) of the South, and the neutral King Itachi (23) in the Middle; the three sons of the late supreme sultan, Fugaku. It was the Uchiha bloodline that ruled the peaceful land of Inferna. Now, King Sasuke used to be a well respected and kind ruler to his land and its people. But, ever since the tragedy with his ex-wife; the beautiful and radiating Ino, he only showed torture and brutality to everyone. He had killed one too many innocent ones and is now hated and feared by everyone. Right now, it's King Sasuke that we are focusing on so let's zoom in on him, shall we?

The land was dark and the only sources of light were the crescent moon with its friends in the sky and the grand beams of light at the grand white palace illuminating the darkness. The servants were up and about, making everything tidy and presentable for the king they had used to respect; now only fear kept them going. In the large master bedroom, said cruel king was lounging in his larger-than-king-sized bed. He was a sexy being; he had blacker-than black hair that was spiked in a weird duck- butt fashion, but on him it was dreamy. His skin was porcelain and had neither blemishes nor flaws. His eyes were intimidating yet irresistible; an obsidian color that seemed like a black hole. His broad chest was exposed; the only thing coving his body was a black blue vest and white baggy trousers. On his waistband was golden, curved dagger that never seemed to leave his person, except when taking a bath. His lips were locked in a smirk and his gaze was looking at the being in front of him.

He was inspecting the new victim his harem had sent to him. She was gorgeous woman; about the age of 17 or 18. The woman was kneeling in front of him; her golden hair was slightly covered by a light, transparent, silk cloth that reached the floor, held by a silver crown encrusted with various gems in different shades and sizes. On her ears were platinum, dangling earrings and on its ends were lilac pearls. The woman was stunningly beautiful. She had beautiful azure eyes with long dark eyelashes; she was facing the ground. Her skin was a delectable honey-tan color that seemed to be spread everywhere. It was flawless; except for the strange whisker scars on her cheeks. Wrapped around her small chest was a purple cloth that ended to the top of her stomach; which showed a rather curious spiral tattoo. Her bottom features were covered in beige trousers and on her slender calves were two gold anklets. Overall, she was downright hot. King Sasuke's smirk never left his face. He finally broke the tension.

"Come closer." The girl's eyebrows twitched in annoyance at the command. Nonetheless, she obeyed and scooted until she was in arms reach.

"Are you the woman who will make me happy tonight?" The girl said nothing and lowered her head a bit more. 'Hn, a little silent are you now?' Sasuke couldn't wait to break her. He grabbed her chin roughly to get a better look. "Beautiful…" What can I say? 'She' is. Said 'woman' stood silent once more and tried to look everywhere except him. The king was getting a little peeved, but hey, I would be silent too. The asshole.

"You do realize that this is your first and last night here right?" The girl shuddered a bit and her large eyes widened a bit. 'Good, a reaction.' "At sunrise, your pretty head will be separated from this delicate frame. Just like the others." He grabbed her by the shoulders and brought her closer until they were nose to nose. Chest to chest. "You're quivering. Are you afraid?"

'Well no shit, Sherlock. No one likes being told they're going to die soon.' The mysterious girl inwardly thought. Deciding not to make the sultan furious, 'she' kept her thoughts to herself.

The sultan turned around sharply to a small table; grabbing at a golden gauntlet filled with an intoxicating wine. He drank a bit and brought his lips down forcefully and none too gently on her pink, full ones. There was a lot of struggle, but Sasuke was able to open her mouth and force the 'girl' to swallow the liquid. When she did, he pulled them apart. The strong alcohol was taking great effect on her. Her face was flushed and heavy with blush. Her balance was tipsy and awkward and she landed right into Sasuke's arms. Suddenly, Sasuke notices something out of order. Fury rose through his body and he ripped the 'girl's' clothes apart, revealing a completely tan, boob-less chest (2). Damn. It's a GUY. His shoulder-length gold hair was free and his honey skin and well, if Sasuke had reactions; or emotions overall, he would had drooled a bit. But there was no mistaking; there was little lust in the black hole of his. NOO not his heart; his eyes if you were thinking option 1. The alcohol effect seemed to wear off on the young boy and only fear was shown in his eyes. Not really something new in the king's case; he seemed to see that everywhere. Wait… what is this? What is THIS?? Is… is the king smiling?! WHAT THE FUCK?? LAUGHING?? Could it be…? Hell has officially frozen over. I must spread awareness throughout the world. The world is in GRAVE danger. You hear that? The servants are running in fear.

"HAHAHAHAHA!! (3) HOW AMUSING!" Sasuke let go of the nameless boy and said boy sank to his knees in shock. "I was told from my harem that they were out of virgins," he bent down on one knee, "but I didn't expect them to send a boy…" His laughter/ evil chuckle ended and all out seriousness came out. "Hn. Are you a virgin then? How sensitive…" The boy finally found the courage to speak.

"I-I have something to tell you." The boy was panting heavily and was the blush was still seen on his whiskered cheeks.

"**SILENCE." **His eyes promised death and his expression was cold. The room temperature dropped about 25 degrees. In an almost ninja speed, the king took out his dagger and clutched the boy by his delicate neck. The dagger was pointed very closely to the tattooed stomach. "Shall I gut you out instead of waiting till morning? Or…" slowly, the dagger rose from the stomach to the neck he held, "should I slit your throat?" Mustering up all the courage he had, the nameless boy gulped nervously and decided to speak a little more. Before he died.

"**Don't you remember me?" **

* * *

(1)- yeah sorry lol I didn't know what land to call it.

(2)- lol is there another name for it? I could only think of this.

(3)-… omfg he laughs… we are soo dead…

Do ya like it? I really o like this fic idea, so R&R!!! please?


End file.
